Johnny Vincent
Johnny Vincent is a character in Bully, and is the leader of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Rocco Rosanio. Character Description Johnny wears the standard uniform of the Greasers; a leather jacket over his Bullworth sweater and school slacks. He has thick brown hair, an stud earring in one ear, and is considered to be good looking by many of the girls at the school, including Mandy. During the winter time, he simply adds a pair of gloves. Johnny also has a hairdo similar to Shop class teacher, Neil. He was one of the seven characters first profiled in the Bullworth Facebook. Unlike some of the others profiled, his eventual character was virtually identical to the one in the Facebook. It is possible he was modeled off of Dally Winston from The Outsiders. Characteristics Johnny is known school wide for his hot temper, natural talent with bicycles, and his hopeless devotion to Lola, despite her infidelity. He is also very concerned with his image, referring to himself as "The King around here", and is paranoid about people not taking him seriously and laughing at him behind his back. This combines to give him some severe problems with anger management. Johnny gets in fights regularly, and is one of the tougher and better fighters in the school. It is stated that he has a direct rivalry with Bif Taylor, and small talk at Bullworth about the two of them having a fight is common. He is called to the office by Miss Danvers with regularity, both for fighting and inappropriate behavior with Lola. He has a reputation around school as being good with a bike, both with racing and tricks. On the Facebook, Johnny's parents were stated to be residents of the Town of Bullworth, and that they sent him to Bullworth because it was close by. According to the prep Chad, Johnny's parents are in jail. Role in game Johnny's first appearance is near the beginning of the game, in the This Is Your School mission, where he's seen loitering against the cafeteria lunch case with Hal and Ricky. He then appears watching Jimmy's fight against Russell, accompanied by Norton and Lola. After hearing about Jimmy beating the Preppies, Johnny requests that he follow his girlfriend Lola and find proof of her infidelity. When Jimmy provides it, Johnny then pays him to lure Gord and another preppie into a trap, where the Greasers beat them up. Derby Harrington responds by manipulating Jimmy into spraying graffiti all over New Coventry, causing his faction with the Greasers to plummet. Shortly afterward, Johnny appears in Wrong Part of Town threatening Cornelious into spilling out Alige's whereabouts. At one point Lola goads Johnny into bike racing Jimmy and 2 other Greasers. After Jimmy wins the race, Johnny blames it on his bike being out of tune and leaves to fix it, causing Lola to seek Jimmy's affection, worsening Johnny's opinion of Jimmy. In the end, during the rumble between the Preppies and Greasers, Jimmy has just forced Hal to proclaim that he's in charge, when Johnny shows up and knocks Jimmy down with his haymaker before riding off on his bike. Jimmy gets his bearings as the cops arrive, and he grabs a nearby bike and chases after Johnny. The chase leads down a dirt road that leads to a junkyard. In the junkyard, Johnny attacks Jimmy with a lead pipe while riding his bike. Petey's intervention forces Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand, and he loses. He then says that Jimmy can have Lola, but to his shock Jimmy isn't interested in her. During Chapter 5, Johnny's paranoia leads to anger, which Gary Smith uses to turn Johnny against Jimmy. He does this by using the Townies to get Johnny imprisoned at the Happy Volts Asylum due to the anger problems. Jimmy breaks him out of the Asylum at the urging of Lola and Norton, and Johnny is grateful enough for the help that Jimmy remains on neutral terms with the Greasers for the rest of the Chapter, rather than the flat out hostile terms he has with the other cliques. At the end of the game, Johnny vandalizes the girl's dorm with Hal and Peanut, spraypainting "Johnny Rulz" among other things. Jimmy and Russell beat them to bring the Greasers under control. Despite Jimmy beating up Johnny in the end, Johnny is still among the group of students who cheer for Jimmy after he beats Gary. Meeting Johnny During Free Roam *During the mission Jealous Johnny, Johnny stands under the underpass between Bullworth Town and New Coventry. He can be interacted with there, and will attack Jimmy if taunted or if Jimmy gets in a fight with any other Greasers in the area. If Jimmy has completed his English course, he has the power to taunt Johnny and make him run away, or humiliate him. *If you go to the bike park after the mission Wrong Part of Town, he might be there on his bike where you can knock him off and fight him. *During the mission Finding Johnny Vincent, he follows Jimmy and can even be conversed with. He will act friendly towards Jimmy, unless he is provoked. Strangely he is classified as an adult during this mission; Jimmy speaks to him with the same lines he uses towards male authority figures, and he has the adult's immunity to being grappled. Vincent, Johnny Vincent, Johnny Vincent, Johnny Vincent, Johnny Vincent, Johnny